


A witcher in need

by Bublinka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bublinka/pseuds/Bublinka
Summary: What Yennefer needs is a witcher. This witcher can satisfy all of her needs.Set in the Witcher 3: Wild Hunt timeline,  just before The Last Wish quest.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	A witcher in need

After learning all they could in Skellige, Geralt and Yennefer had to return to the continent and deal with the ugly baby creature. She considered teleporting straight to Vizima, but there was still a djinn matter she wanted to pursue, and she needed Geralt's help. 

Easier to ask him on the road back, she thought. She had imagined the quest differently, never expecting to find herself unable to talk about it. Yennefer already knew she could lose her witcher's affection afterwards, or, even worse, hers own, but the impending nearness of it made the realization finally sink in. Still, she couldn't just dismiss the opportunity to get free from the spell either, as she sought it for many years. Doubts were tearing her apart, and it weakened her resolve to discuss it with the witcher. Geralt's mood wasn't exactly helping as well. Obviously, the situation with Ciri was getting to him, another trail led into nothing. She could also notice he was still troubled by her recent use of necromancy. If nothing was unacceptable anymore, what they'd turn into along their pursuit, that was the thought Yennefer percepted often when she read Geralt's mind on the road.

Their days together passed slowly, much left unspoken between them. Yennefer willingly submitted herself to witcher style travelling. She dared not to complain because that could raise a question on why she wasn't already away to Emperor's Palace. Yennefer had to admit the riding wasn't too bad, until a storm came their way. The pouring rain made it impossible to carry on moving on a horseback. They had to stop at the tiniest in in the tiniest village for several days. It was indeed such a small establishment that all that they could get was one room under the roof. The room included a bed for one person (Yennefer), a nightstand for her books, a table for Geralts' bags and a bear hide on the wall which he put on the floor to mediate on.

Looking at the witcher Yennefer thought one could think he was in meditation if not for his arms moving slowly as he polished his steel sword. That continued for quite some time now and the sounds were getting on her nerves. Besides, she started feeling hungry.

"Geralt." She called. Thank the gods, the polishing sounds stopped. The witcher glanced at her calmly. However, he remained silent. 

"Can't you go downstairs and get us something to eat?" She wasn't too accustomed to those edge-of-the-world types of inns and preferred to avoid unnecessary contacts with the locals. Yennefer knew that Geralt was much better at dealing with all sorts of people, whatever their status or beliefs, a talent mastered on his Path, for sure.

"Hm." He considered it for a moment. Then the polishing began anew. "I'm a witcher, not a servant boy."

Yennefer could swear she heard him chuckling, but most probably that was his thoughts.

"Oh you'd just take any opportunity to use that phrase." She didn't have much hope he would agree given his silent dedication to his equipment for the last hours. 

Yennefer put the book she was reading on the nightstand and leaned back to the wall (the only chair next to the table was also covered with Geralt's belongings so she had no actual choice and confined herself to the bed). The rain was still pouring, the window shutters closed, and the sorcereress hungry and bored. And after maybe half an hour of idle thinking she got an idea. 

Whoosh! - and a sheet of paper flied magically to nail itself to the wooden wall right over the witcher's head. His reflexes strained for a moment but then he realized it wasn't aimed at him. Casting a questioning glance at the smirking and obviously pleased with herself sorceress Geralt took his time to put the sword in its sheath, get up and tear the paper from the wall to read it.

_"Witcher needed. A sudden attack of a hunger monster. For more information, contact Yennefer of Vengerberg."_

Geralt grinned, still facing the wall so she didn't see it. For their late time together he was half-convinced Yennefer was mad at him or something, and he decided to just leave her be. The note indicated she was, in fact, not. He could use some distraction as well. Two could play that game.

When he turned to face Yennefer and walked up to the bed she was half lying on, he kept his expression fully professional. The serious, penetrating look in his golden cat-like eyes combined with his relaxed clothing choice - simple white shirt and black trousers - made his appearance unusual, but enticing. Yennefer eyed him, already starting to feel the excitement. 

"Here about the contract." He returned her the paper, which she accepted, gracefully standing up.

"You see, witcher," she started, enjoying his full attention, "I think a hunger monster attacked me and it's still somewhere nearby. It makes my stomach ache and drives me crazy with sausage thoughts. " Yennefer admired the way he didn't give her the slightest smile to this absurdity. He could be laughing inside his head but she decided it'd be more fun if she played fair and stayed out of his mind.

Geralt crossed his arms and looked at her as if considering the job. "Sounds like the monster indeed. Let's talk about my reward first, your notice lacked the information completely. "

"I've stumbled upon a potion recipe you might find useful. Help me and it's yours." Yennefer had thought it through. If they were to stage a witcher contract it had to be something appropriate. 

Geralt arched an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting a _real_ reward, but something more like sweet things witches often offered him in past. Now, she got him a little intrigued. 

"Agreed then." Geralt eyed her attentively as he would eye a crime scene, then got down on one knee. In a swift movement he lifted the hem of her shirt to examine her perfectly shaped belly.

"No external damage." He mumbled, trailing his fingertips on her skin, on the brink of getting ticklish. Then Geralt pressed his ear to her body. "Those sounds - definitely a hunger." He concluded. 

Yennefer kept still, enjoying the show, enjoying his touch. She realized it was the first time she watched him doing the contract. Much to her dismay, Geralt stood up as quickly as he got down, his warmth and tenderness gone too soon.

"It is indeed a hunger monster." He told her gravely and walked away to the table to get his saddlebags. "I have the means to help you, just let me find it." The witcher began taking things out of the bags: his small bottles, monster parts wrapped in cloth or paper, dried and fresh plants... Yennefer watched it quizzically, was he really going to give her some of those smelly things?

"Here." He finally stretched out his hand with something wrapped in brown paper. "Make sure it reaches your intestine, any way you wish. Once it's there, the monster will be gone."

Yennefer took the cure and unwrapped it a bit reluctantly to reveal a ham sandwich. "You!" she exclaimed. "You had food in those bags all along and didn't tell me?!"

Geralt finally chuckled out loud. "And where's fun in that?"

The sandwich, though, was very welcome and the sorceress made sure it reached her intestine in almost no time, being washed down by a gulp of wine also provided by the wondrous saddlebags. 

"Feeling better?" The witcher asked after he finished packing his things back and returned to the side of her bed where she sat with the bottle still in hand.

"Much." She smiled and put the bottle on the nightstand. "Just let me find that recipe..." she added, looking through the pile of books. 

"Not yet done with the contract. " Geralt stopped her hand. "Hunger monsters are rarely found alone. Most often they're accompanied by the higher members of their family - the metaphorical hunger monsters." He explained regaining his witcher expression and tone.

Yennefer snorted. "What's that nonsense..." she began.

"You hired me, so let me do my job now. " Geralt cut her off. "If you haven't heard the name, those are also known as "need" among simpler folk."

Yennefer glared at him, the innuendo didn't escape her. "So what do we do about it, _master_ witcher?" She wondered sarcastically. 

"I will have to _lure_ it." Geralt replied, his tone unmistakably indicating the nature of the lure. Putting his knees on the bed on both sides of her thighs he leaned down, his breath warm on her face. Slowly, he touched her lips with his. He took his time to deepen the kiss making Yennefer close her eyes in delight. 

"Keep your eyes open," he commanded as he broke the kiss. "I should look for the monster there."

Yennefer obliged, and looked into his intense stare as they kissed slowly. Contract or not, this witcher definitely knew what he was doing.

"I can see it." He finally breathed, still gazing deep into her eyes, into her very soul.

"And?" Yennefer asked simply, breathless, unable to formulate anything more complex. 

"Don't worry, M'lady." Geralt gave her a grin. "That's nothing some witcher work can't help with."

Lifting her in his strong embrace he put her down on the bed covering her body with his, still kissing her, them still staring at each other. The witcher work was intense, but simple, without any unnecessary movements or sounds. They both needed this closeness at the very basic, primal level. And as Geralt had lost any restraints getting inside her body, Yennefer could no longer resist getting inside his head. _'....I love you, Yen. I love you Yen. Love you, Yen. Love you, Yen. Love, Yen. Love. Yen. Yen. Yen. Yen....'_

  
***

  
"I love you, Yen." Geralt murmured happily holding her under the blanket afterwards. Yennefer rested her head on his chest and struggled to push away all the thoughts of djinns, and wishes, and spells, and how this might be the last time.

"Yeah, I just heard that for, like, a hundred times." She gave out a short laugh and planted a small kiss on his forearm that was encircling her shoulders. 

"But I- Never mind, " the witcher realised she was talking about his thoughts again. "Here I was going to apologize for being silent and bad company overall lately, but seems it's not important for you that I actually say things aloud.." he teased her. 

"You know it _is_ important!" Yennefer objected, slapping his chest lightly. She glanced up to his content smile.

"Is that reversible?" He wondered after some more blissful moments of silence and quiet breathing. 

"What is?" Yennefer asked, absentmindedly caressing her witcher's abdomen. 

"Reading the thoughts. Can you, instead, show me yours?" Geralt explained.

"Perhaps." She replied giving it a thought. "Not that I have any intention to." She added teasingly. 

Geralt didn't say anything to that. Yennefer often noted how his lack of reply provoked her to say more than she originally intended. It was like in a sword fight, stepping back to wait for a good moment when your opponent leaps at you to perform a counter attack. 

"For each their own, Geralt. You have your witcher senses, so use them and leave my mind reading to me." Yennefer said quietly. She could no longer resist her worries return.

Geralt seemed to experience the similar dissipation of the joyous mood. How he loved these after moments, when they were satisfied, when nothing else mattered, when they discussed things... but those moments always ended. He sighed. 

"My witcher senses, Yen, they tell me you're bothered by something." His sounded worried himself.

"Really? Why, what do you mean?" Yennefer muttered against his chest. No, she didn't want to let go of these happy moments, she didn't want to discuss her plans, maybe he would just drop it.

He didn't. "You can't read more than ten pages a day, you're silent, you're travelling on a horseback with me, no bath in days, and not a word of complaint." Geralt continued to list his observations. "And, you keep the Emperor waiting." He kissed the top of her head, watching her, concern in his eyes. "I can't read your mind, and my senses are no good for learning your motives. I can only resort to the most ancient way to do that - asking. What's going on, Yen?"

Now he had her cornered in their imaginary sword fight.

"I need you to do a thing for me." Yennefer stated unwillingly, staring into the darkness of the room. 

Geralt chuckled. "That's it? So eas-"

"I need you to do a thing for me without asking any questions. " Yennefer repeated gravely.

"Oh, _that_ 's it." To Geralt it didn't sound too bothersome still, but the way she behaved told him he must be wary of what's he was getting himself into. "I will try to do that, Yen." He hugged her closer. "If that's what you need." 

Yennefer looked up and their eyes met again. _'What I need is for things to remain as they are and that stupid spell never to exist. '_ She thought. But the witcher couldn't read her mind.

In the dark, Geralt had no trouble to see her face, and by her expression he judged she wasn't too reassured by his acceptance.

"What was the potion recipe, by the way?" He tried to get her mind off it.

"Killer whale." Yennefer smiled a bit at the funny name. "I found it unexpectedly in one of the new books, so you may call that a surprise potion."

"Hm, that could come in handy." Geralt remarked. 

Indeed, Yennefer thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this pairing and I just love witcher contracts from the game. Hope you enjoyed it too <3


End file.
